The Impossible Poem
by cupcaki
Summary: Thirty-six stanzas. One hundred and forty four lines. Two individuals. One Impossible Poem.


**Hiya!**

 **So the last time I tried to post this, it came out coded. I'm gonna try posting it again and hopefully this time it'll work. Basically what this is, is a poem I wrote based on Hell Bent and how the Doctor forgot Clara. I hope you enjoy it! ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. That belongs to BBC. However, I do own the way the story was written. those were my ideas based on something made by BBC. This is a fan made product and is not to be taken seriously.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I remember it like it was yesterday

But the picture remains hazy forever more.

The last thing I remember were my hands in hers

Then the world went black as my head hit the floor.

.

I woke up a few hours later,

I had no idea where I was.

It felt like something was missing.

The problem was that I didn't know what.

.

Slowly I sat up

And took a look around.

My location was unfamiliar,

I felt lonely but still safe and sound.

.

With a groan I got to my feet.

I still didn't know where I was

Or what I was missing,

It was all one giant fuzz.

.

What does this mean?!

I yelled to the air.

My brain desperately grasped for the pieces

But nothing came, because nothing was there.

.

I took a deep breath and tried to focus.

What was missing? I asked

I soon realized it within a few moments.

It wasn't a very hard task.

.

Countless times I've heard,

Countless times people've told me.

Never be alone,

Always be with somebody.

.

And that's when it clicked!

That last final piece.

My companion was missing.

To find her would be a task of ease!

.

But then my face drooped

As the realization dawned.

I couldn't even remember her face,

Any trace of her was gone.

.

I tried to remember

The feel of her caress.

The mothy sent of her cloths,

The gentle feel of her arms around my neck.

.

I don't remember her hair,

Or if she had a cute little nose.

I don't remember if she liked lilies

Or preferred the lush sent of the rose.

.

I felt completely helpless,

Just standing there raking my brain.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell.

I wanted to see her over again.

.

But then it came.

It seeped through the wall,

I could remember her name.

Six syllables, three words, Clara Oswin Oswald.

.

My eyes misted with happiness,

My feet danced with joy.

I'd get her back no matter what.

Even if I had to go to the capital of Illinois.

.

I picked up my guitar,

And started to stroll.

And off again I went.

It seemed as if I was on a roll.

.

So I searched and I searched and I searched and I searched.

I was certain that when the job was done

After I found her, I would know

That she would be the one.

.

But as time went on I wasn't so sure.

What if I'd passed her one day?

What if I searched for way too long

And she was well on her way?

.

There was feeling I had inside of me.

Something that kept me going.

Something that told me to never stop.

Like a boat in an ocean that's constantly rowing.

.

Then one day I arrived in a desert.

Someplace that was felt heavy-hearted.

It was an old abandoned restaurant.

I walked in and said "lets get this thing started."

.

There was one girl manning the counter.

She smiled when I walked in.

There was recognition in her eyes.

They looked unusually dim.

.

I sat down on one of the bar stools.

She introduced herself to me.

I strummed my guitar, played her a song

And began to tell her my story.

.

I talked about Ice warriors,

Fish in the rain.

I talked about planets

And mummies on trains.

.

She did something funny.

As I weaved the events.

At times her eyes sparkled with laughter.

But for the most part, they held back tears, always wet.

.

And when I was done I told her this,

"If I met her again, I would absolutely know."

This time, it seamed she couldn't hold back.

Her smile disappeared and a frown started to grow.

.

We said our good-byes

And I walked out the door.

I didn't think she was the one.

That was for sure.

.

But then the wind blew,

And I heard a faint noise.

The dinner was starting to fade.

Along with the girl and her sweet, comforting voice.

.

When I looked again,

The dinner had gone.

But what was left in its place,

Had my conclusions redrawn.

.

There stood my TARDIS,

The paint bold and blue.

Somebody had painted flowers over it.

And in that instant I knew.

.

The waitress at the restaurant

Was no ordinary girl.

She was my companion,

The one who helped me keep order in the world.

.

I stepped aboard and the lights turned on.

My insides felt warm.

She was welcoming me home,

My smile started to form.

.

It was then that I saw the chalk board.

With the sketchy, white lettering.

She had left me a message,

My hearts started stuttering.

.

I stared at the white letters

They left me to ponder.

They said "Run you clever boy,

"And be a Doctor."

.

Beside it was my old jacket,

Velvety and red.

When I put it on,

I understood what it meant.

.

The jacket was symbolic,

Her final goodbye.

I don't know what had happened to her.

Maybe she'd died.

.

She wanted her memory to rest in peace,

And, like I always did,

She wanted me to run

Not to search for where she had hid.

.

So respecting her wishes,

I whisked myself away.

To the depth of the universe.

I felt very lost but I'd find my way.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **K hopefully this was readable. Idk what happened the last time I tired to post this. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review on your way out!**


End file.
